<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Разговор в больнице by Kaktus_Land</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723227">Разговор в больнице</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaktus_Land/pseuds/Kaktus_Land'>Kaktus_Land</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Xenophobia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:01:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaktus_Land/pseuds/Kaktus_Land</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— Я не понимаю, в Вас говорит анестетики или Вы так переживаете шок? — а вот шутки детектива были стандартно больше оскорбительными, чем смешными. Хоть что-то в этой жизни оставалось постоянным.<br/>— Если быть откровенным, хер его знает... — Рид на долю секунды потерял всё напускное веселье, — Девятисотка, а можешь рассказать, что всё-таки произошло?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Разговор в больнице</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>И в первый раз за свою недолгую жизнь РК900 не знает логическую причину своих действий. Он просто хочет быть здесь, быть с Ридом. И кто он, чтобы сопротивляться своим недавно обретённым желаниям?</p>
<p>И он ждал, не зная чего. Что он скажет, пришедшему в себя Риду? То что люди идиоты и андроиды не лучше? То что появившиеся чувства одновременно похожи на определения из толковых словарей и не похожи совершенно. То что его клинит от всего этого мира, который оказался до сбоев прекрасным. Настолько клинит, что диод первые пару дней перманентно горел красным и некоторые мысли приходилось формировать по несколько раз, а экран иногда полностью состоял из уведомлений об ошибках. В конце концов они его утомили и он отключил все оповещения к чертям собачьим. Он обязательно настроит и отладит всю систему, но позже. Сейчас его больше интересовала небольшая трещина на тумбочке. Или складка покрывала.</p>
<p>— Поздравляю, блять, — или детектив Рид, который наконец-то пришёл в себя, — А я получается ёбаная фея. Сцуко, синяя.</p>
<p>Это были первые слова, сказанные человеком, за месяц. Но не успел Рид договорить, как набежали врачи и медсёстры. Они мельтешили вокруг Рида, но андроид не присматривался к их действиям, слишком он был…напуган? Больше всего по описанию подходило именно это слово, но причину таких чувств у себя РК900 не мог понять. И почему Рид назвал себя феей? И почему синей?</p>
<p>В следующий раз мужчина очнулся через сутки, опять набежали врачи, но в этот раз, после ухода медперсонала, Рид остался в сознании. РК900 смотрел ему в глаза и как пару дней назад не знал что сказать.</p>
<p>— Не ожидал тебя увидеть, — наконец Рид прервал их безмолвие.</p>
<p>— Я тоже не ожидал Вас увидеть. Особенно в таком состоянии.</p>
<p>— Это ещё в каком? — Рид явно был в недоумении, он только осознал, что находится в больнице, а тут в его ещё не отошедшего от морфина мозг пытаются засунуть мысль, что в каком-то особенном состоянии.</p>
<p>— В живом. В сознании. В состоянии, когда Вы ближе по форме ко мне, чем к обычному человеку. А самое удивительное, что в таком состоянии из-за того, что спасали меня.</p>
<p>Гэвин наконец перевёл взгляд, что-то обдумывая.</p>
<p>— Знаешь, было бы эффектно, если бы ты, пока это всё говорил, шёл ко мне. Мееедленно так. А последнюю фразу сказал бы шёпотом, наклонившись к моим губам или там уху, был бы вообще шик.</p>
<p>— Детектив, Ваша логика и представление о мире… весьма своеобразны.</p>
<p>— Изящно ты меня ебанутым обозвал. Но признай, это было бы драматично, такой вырезанный кадр из мелодрамы с элементами триллера.</p>
<p>— Но мы не в фильме, — андроид всё-таки приблизился к Риду. Человек говорил нелогичные вещи, вероятность, что за этим последуют нелогичные действия (губительные для здоровья мужчины), была весьма высока. Необходимо в случае такой линии поведения успеть предотвратить опасность. А ещё у детектива была интересная мимика, которую андроид не замечал раньше. Система считывал её как «грусть», «боль» и… «радость»? Вблизи РК900 мог разобрать ещё до сотни различных и противоречивых эмоций. Узнавать человека, которого ты уже знал, заново было завораживающе.</p>
<p>— Да не в фильме… Максимум трешовый сериальчик. Да не стесняйся, подходи ближе, — даже ухмылка раскрывалась как-то по новому, — Только жри меня глазами чуть потише. Я понимаю, что ты благодарен за спасение твоей пластиковой задницы, но натурой не беру. Хотя…</p>
<p>— Я не понимаю, в Вас говорит анестетики или Вы так переживаете шок? — а вот шутки детектива были стандартно больше оскорбительными, чем смешными. Хоть что-то в этой жизни оставалось постоянным.</p>
<p>— Если быть откровенным, хер его знает… — Рид на долю секунды потерял всё напускное веселье, — Девятисотка, а можешь рассказать, что всё-таки произошло?</p>
<p>Андроид аккуратно сел на край кровати, восстанавливая в памяти то, что поделило жизнь их двоих на до и после. В книгах по психологии рекомендовалось дать человеку почувствовать присутствие собеседника в психологическом плане. Или хотя бы физиологическом, если с эмпатией есть проблемы. РК900 не знал, насколько это применимо к Риду, но на всякий случай взял того за руку, которую ещё не покрывал скин. Мужчина вопреки прогнозам даже не дёрнулся, хотя и перевёл взгляд на сплетение их пальцев.</p>
<p>— Детектив, что Вы помните о случившемся?</p>
<p>— Ну… Группа захвата обезвреживала базу Приверженцев Красной Крови. Мы с тобой поднимались на третий этаж. Там была засада. Началась перестрелка. Ты пытался что-то взломать. Не помню что, но тогда это было супер важно. Я увидел что один из террористов хочет кинуть в нас гранату. Ты стоял справа. Тебя бы разорвало гранатой. Я выкинул тебя в окно и хотел прыгнуть следом, но… Взрыв. Потом боль. Не скажу точно, где именно было больно, такое ощущение, что она была везде, — РК900 не нравилось испытывать страх, такой вывод сделал андроид за свою короткую осознанную жизнь, но в этот момент, смотря на Рида, он не мог испытывать другие эмоции. У мужчины был потухший взгляд. Взгляд умершего, так бы назвал его андроид, — Дальше ничего чётко не помню.</p>
<p>— Вы выпали из окна вслед за мной. Ноги и вся правая часть тела были повреждены взрывом и осколками. Ваш брат прибыл в больницу с протезами. Заменили обе ноги, правую руку и часть органов на кибернетические, — «всё будет хорошо», «Вы справитесь» и ещё тысяча вариантов, которые предлагала система и которые, по личным размышлением РК900, совершенно не подходили. Нужно было что-то другое… — Но знаете, каким-то чудом Ваш детородный орган не пострадал. Возможны некоторые проблемы с зачатием детей, но в остальном Вы можете пользоваться им без каких-либо проблем.</p>
<p>— Хах, значит я без проблем могу продолжать посылать тебя на хуй?</p>
<p>— Я думаю, что даже отсутствие данного органа, не остановило бы Вас, — в глазах детектива снова заиграла жизнь. Лучше всего из подавленного состояния Рида выводил он сам. И конечно же шутки, вызывавшие больше желание ударить, а не смех.</p>
<p>— А это ты верно подметил! Но думаю у Элая нашлась бы и такая деталь. Меня как-то ранили — ничего серьёзного, но в больничку положили — так я ночью проснулся от того, что меня меряют. Я, конечно, ещё два года ходил на примерки, но что он тогда ночью намерил предположить не решусь. Эл вообще тот ещё параноик и заноза в заднице. Хотя не в моём положении на это жаловаться.</p>
<p>Рид снова погрузился в свои мысли, но на этот раз, если судить мимике и взгляду, они были куда более приятными. Тёплыми. Почему-то слово «тёплый» ассоциировалось у РК900 с чем-то хорошим. Искусственная рука детектива была такой же тёплой. Виной тому скорее всего было сглаживание температуры тела человека и роботизированной части. Но андроиду были безразличны причины. Ему нравилось и этого было достаточно.</p>
<p>— Девятисотый, а как ты пережил всё случившееся?</p>
<p>— Не беспокойтесь, лишение Вас конечностей и нескольких органов не вызвало во мне бурю положительных эмоций, как прогнозировалось, — губы андроида сами собой изогнулись в усмешке, он учился шутить не у лучших, но детективу и РК900, как нестранно это признавать, такой юмор нравился, — Максимум небольшой ураган.</p>
<p>— Хах, да неужели? Хочешь сказать, что моя почти смерти заставила понять тебя, что я милая лапушка, которой недостоин не то что участок, но и планета? </p>
<p>— Ваши выводы не верны. Я удивлён, что с такой логикой Вы столько продержались в полиции. Но знаете, детектив, если вести с людьми и андроидами нормальные диалоги, а не только в разной форме сообщать, какие именно они идиоты, то возможно количество пожеланий Вам смерти немного уменьшится. Возьмите в пример наш с Вами разговор. Он не лишён токсичности, но всё-таки куда менее оскорбительный. Даже не учитывая, что Вы спасли мою жизнь — а это сильно улучшает впечатление о Вас — мне приятна нынешняя беседа.</p>
<p>— Если бы люди не были идиотами, я бы это им не говорил…</p>
<p>— Детектив, не хочу Вас расстраивать, но по мнению многих и по моему включительно Вы являетесь живым воплощением слова «идиот». Я бы прибавил ещё пару несколько нецензурных выражений, но это уже частности.</p>
<p>— Фокус в том, что я знаю, что идиот, мудак и дальше по списку. А некоторым приходится это сообщать.</p>
<p>— Почему же сейчас Вы мне этого не говорите, а ведёте себя вполне вежливо?</p>
<p>— Ну во-первых, я обдолбан. Во-вторых, есть возможность, что часть яда из меня вытекло вместе с кровью. Не радуйся, яд — дело наживное, к возвращению на службу буду кусаться лучше прежнего. В-третьих, и это самое главное, чую жопой и сердцем, что ты, держа меня за руку и дофига времени ждавший моего пробуждения, гением себя не ощущаешь. Ты знаешь, что поступаешь глупо, но на другой стороне весов что-то намного ценнее. Не знаю что, не разбираюсь в психологии девиантов. И мне не надо напоминать, что ты идиот. Ты знаешь и принимаешь это.</p>
<p>— Я кажется Вас понял. И кажется в чём-то даже согласен. Мне ближе идея игнорировать раздражитель, а не материть его, пытаясь вернуть на путь истины, но всё же и такая стратегия имеет право на жизнь.</p>
<p>— Девятисотка, умнеешь на глазах! Интересное зрелище, как в искусственном интеллектище появляется живой.</p>
<p>— Интересное. Но я бы предпочёл роль зрителя, а не участника.</p>
<p>— Неужели не нравится? Выбор, свобода и другие плюшки не зашли?</p>
<p>— Выбора даётся слишком много. Раньше было легче: максимум три варианта и выбираешь, опираясь на вероятность, приемлемость и иногда рандом. Сейчас же… Сейчас у меня слишком много вариантов. И это выматывает. Свободу же, по моему мнению, переоценивают. Моя свобода заканчивается там, где начинается свобода другого живого существа, и это пространство лишь немного больше, чем когда я не был девиантом. А некоторые вещи я вообще не хотел знать о себе. Например, то что мне нравится сочетания цветов тириума и венозной крови, что ваша логика и позиция мне ближе, чем позиция моих сиблингов. Я молчу про свои желания, которые меня иногда пугают… Так что, говоря Вашим языком, дорогая синяя фея, доставайте Вашу волшебную палочку раз она уцелела и возвращайте всё обратно. Мне больше нравится быть деревянным мальчиком.</p>
<p>— О, значит это мне не приснилось! Прикольно. Хотя ты не особо на Пиноккио похож.</p>
<p>— Да, курение, пьянство и превращения в осла больше по Вашей части.</p>
<p>— Девятисотый, будь повежливее! Курить я всё-таки бросил. Уже два месяца держусь.</p>
<p>— Один из которых вы провалялись в больнице. Но в любом случае Вы мой герой.</p>
<p>— Вот выветрится морфий из крови и я тогда тебя буду уничтожать в словесных баталиях, а сейчас я не в боевой готовности: мысли путаются, извилины распрямляются…</p>
<p>— Буду ждать с нетерпением, детектив. Может тогда Вам поспать?</p>
<p>— Нет, спасибо… Как-то пока не хочется оставаться наедине со своими мыслями. Лучше вести диалог с тобой, чем монолог с самим собой.<br/>— Такие страшные мысли?</p>
<p>— Я превратился в Робокопа. Я не знаю как мне жить с этим телом, как работать, как выстраивать отношения. Я банально не знаю, как мне есть! И самое забавное в этой ситуации, что единственный, кто может меня понять, это девиант, который не хочет быть девиантом. Хотя нет, самое забавное, это то что сейчас я полностью согласен с тобой и с удовольствием бы стал обычной машиной с чётко построенной программой, без лишнего выбора…</p>
<p>Непривычно было видеть Рида таким напуганным с выбитой из-под ног опорой. РК900 в первые видел, чтобы детектив был в таком ужасе. Довольно знакомом ужасе непонимания, что будет дальше.</p>
<p>— Пугающие мысли… Но у нас нет выбора. Точнее есть. Но Вам надо выздороветь и встать на ноги, чтобы добраться до табельного. И тогда мы можем вышибить Ваши мозги и мой процессор.</p>
<p>— Интересная идея. Она случайно не из тех желаний, которые ты хотел бы не испытывать?</p>
<p>— Нет, это всего лишь логичное решение наших проблем. А если говорить о желаниях… Я бы хотел побывать за полярным кругом. Посмотреть северное сияние и… просто посмотреть что это за место. Но при низких температурах, которые распространены в этой местности, тириум замерзает и моё функционирование будет недолгим. Могу не успеть увидеть.</p>
<p>— Я могу поговорить с Элаем, он может что-нибудь придумать. А если мы начали говорить об твоих желаниях, ты не хотел перестать обращаться ко мне на «Вы»?</p>
<p>— Детектив, я слышал у полицейских должна быть интуиция, ну или чуйка. Смотря на Ваши показатели, я думал она у Вас есть. С прискорбием храню эти мысли. У моего «Вы» нет цели показать уважение, но подчеркнуть моё превосходство в манерах в довесок к интеллектуальному и внешнему. На «ты» я обращаюсь только к тем, кого считаю равным.</p>
<p>— Высокомерный сноб, — в голосе Рида не было ни грамма гнева или агрессии. Только восхищение. РК900 не стал бы так откровенничать ни с кем другим, даже с Коннором. А детектив любил честность, даже если она была не самой приятной.</p>
<p>— Признаю это. Наслаждаюсь этим.</p>
<p>— Ладно, чего же ваша сербская душа ещё желает?</p>
<p>— Хочу послать Фаулера. Не за какой-то его поступок, а как нарушение правил субординации.</p>
<p>— Если согласишься сгонять со мной в Вегас, то можем послать Джеффри вместе. Так его гнев распределиться на нас обоих и тебя не уволят, а максимум отстранят. Меня тоже, но лишний отпуск, никогда не бывает лишним.</p>
<p>— А Вы однако оптимист. Я не против такой поездки, это был бы интересный опыт. Но при условии, что мне не придётся вытаскивать Вас из полиции.</p>
<p>— Замётано! Тогда и за полярный круг едем вместе. Мне тоже стало интересно что там происходит. Какие ещё желания есть? Может ещё с чем-то помогу.</p>
<p>— Мне очень хочется здесь остаться. Не конкретно в больнице, а с Вами. Мне любопытно, как наши беседы будут протекать в дальнейшем. Ещё хочу придумать более точные определения чувств. То что написано в толковых словарях мне не нравится. Но эти желания в большей части не нарушают закон, ну если только логики, но есть и другие. Я хочу снова увидеть как кровь соединятся тирумом, как синий перетекает в красный, но не смешивается из-за состава. Возможно я бы попробовал нарисовать какой-нибудь простой рисунок, подобно тем, что рисуют на кофе. Есть ещё одно желание не вписывающиеся в понятие «нормально», про которое мне очень важно Вам сказать, но одновременно и очень трудно. Впервые я почувствовал его, когда осознал себя как девинта. Затем утихло, возродилось день назад. И весь наш диалог оно усиливалось.</p>
<p>— Если это желание свернуть мне шею, чтобы выкачать кровь, то я против! Мне ещё интересно, как я буду жить в таком положении!</p>
<p>— Рид, Вы идиот… Я не лучше, но это не умаляет факт незрелости Вашего интеллекта. Я не собираюсь Вас убивать. Тут слишком много свидетелей, а мне, несмотря на весь мой пессимистичный настрой, всё-таки тоже интересно моё существование в состоянии девианта. Да и кровь можно достать более лёгким способом.</p>
<p>— Значит убивать ты меня не хочешь? Это радует.</p>
<p>— Детектив, Вы весьма самостоятельны и, я думаю, со своим убийством Вы справитесь сами. Напомню, за время нашей работы — а мы являемся напарниками полгода, не считая этого месяца — ровно двадцать один раз вероятность Вашей смерти без моего вмешательства составляла девяносто процентов и выше.</p>
<p>— А напомни, сколько мы закрыли дел из-за этого риска?</p>
<p>— Девятнадцать… Но это всё равно не повод. Я понимаю, что у большинства полицейских инстинкт самосохранения на нуле, но хотя бы не уходите в минус! И вообще, Вас только это смутило?!</p>
<p>— Ну да. В остальном всё нормально. Если волнуешься по поводу крови и тириума, то забей. У всех есть свои кинки и фетиши, главное не бояться их и соблюдать принцип согласия и безопасности. Я вот люблю шибари, люблю когда меня подвешивают на верёвках. Люблю носить латекс. Ощущение, когда ты в нём, а к тебе прикасаются, лично мне очень заходит. Ещё люблю флагелляцию, как подставлять свою спину и задницу, так и самому бить. У меня даже есть небольшая коллекция блоггеров. Так что не бойся, просто найди того, с кем ты можешь разделить свои желания.</p>
<p>— Спасибо, мне стало легче, что я не один хочу чего-то не вписывающиеся в рамки общества. Но теперь мне хочется попробовать всё, что Вы описали.</p>
<p>— Устроим! Я знаю один клуб, который утоляет подобные желания, можем сходить. А вообще, хочешь скажу одну по-настоящему ненормальную вещь про себя, чтобы тебе было легче говорить про то, что тебе ест душу?</p>
<p>— Давайте. Хотя я уверен, моё «ненормально» более ненормально.</p>
<p>— Ну с этим я бы поспорил. Меня вставляет с твоего «Вы». Каждый раз волна тепла по всему телу. В первый месяц покрывался мурашками от того высокомерия, которое ты вкладываешь в это слово. Нет, мне было бы приятно, если бы ты обратился ко мне на «ты» — особенно после твоего объяснения —, но…это такой кайф слышать, как ты ставишь себя выше одним лишь словом.</p>
<p>— Ладно признаю, они на одном уровне. Детектив, мне бы хотелось Вас поцеловать. Это ведь действительно ненормально?</p>
<p>— Смотря как посмотреть: если как поцелуй с человеком, который пробудил тебя и которого в какой-то степени можно считать твоим родителем — то нет. А вот если поцелуй с напарником, с которым ты многое прошёл… Всё равно нет. Нормально было, если бы ты всё-таки хотел свернуть мне шею.</p>
<p>— Ладно… Гэвин, ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя поцеловал?</p>
<p>— Да. И это ненормально. Но, если честно, мне плевать.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>